Love
by T-K-Lovin-7492
Summary: The girls of the gang are weak in the knees for one of the boys and same goes for the boys!Who is He? Who is she? If you wanna Find out please R
1. Dear Diary

Chapter 1: Dear Diary  
  
May 7,2003  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I saw him again today. He looked at me and smiled his breath taking smile and I felt weak in the knees. He is just so FINE! I was biting my bottom lip and gigling by the time he was out of sight. But my brother is his Best Friend and I'm one of his many best friends also. But sadly thats all I'll ever be just a friend.  
  
Yours Truely,  
  
Kimi  
  
May 7, 2003  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I saw himin the Java Lava today he gave me that smile of his oh his smile. Its so nice and it makes almost every girl weak in the knees. I wanted to faint. He is sssssssooooooooo...... Hot! But sadly me & my twin brother Phil are 2 of his many best friends and thats all I'll ever be a friend.  
  
Love always,  
  
Lil  
  
May 7,2003,  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I'm going to write what happened today in a song just like I always do here it is:  
  
Dear diary Today I saw a boy And I wondered if he noticed me He took my breath away  
  
Dear diary I can't get him off my mind And it scares me 'Cause I've never felt this way  
  
No one in this world Knows me better than you do   
  
So diary I'll confide in you   
  
Dear diary Today I saw a boy   
  
As he walked by I thought he smiled at me   
  
And I wondered Does he know what's in my heart I tried to smile, but I could hardly breathe   
  
Should I tell him how I feel Or would that scare him away   
  
Diary, tell me what to do Please tell me what to say   
  
Dear diary One touch of his hand   
  
Now I can't wait to see that boy again   
  
He smiled And I thought my heart could fly   
  
Diary, do you think that we'll be more than friends?  
  
I've got a feeling we'll be so much more than friends.  
  
Yours always and Forever,  
  
Susie  
  
May 7,2003  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I saw him again today ya I know what your thinking but I just can't help myself He's SSSSSSSOOOOOOOO..... Cute and that smile oh that smile!!!!!!! Its one of the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Oh Diary I'm so glad you can't talk you know so much about me!  
  
Love,  
  
Angelica  
  
********************************************************************  
  
A:N/ Sorry this chapter sucks but... I bet your wandering whos the boy whos got all 4 girls in the group weak in their knees for him is it Dil , Chuckie , Tommy , or Phil! 


	2. Dear Journel

Chapter 2: Dear Journel  
  
May 7,2003  
  
Dear Journel,  
  
I saw her today she is just SSSSSOOOOO..... Pretty. And Pretty much perfict in every way well thats how it is to me. She gigled when I walked by her in the park today she looked like she couldn't breath but I just smiled and walked away! I think her gigling was a good sigh I hope she likes me!  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Tommy  
  
May 7,2003  
  
Dear Journel,  
  
I saw her again today even though well I kind of see her everyday. She was as pretty as ever and She took my breath away. I know its kind of weird because of the fact that well you know. She gigled and Smiled at her she's sssooo... perfict!  
  
Always & Forever,  
  
Chuckie  
  
May 7,2003  
  
Dear Journel,  
  
I'll writtin to you sayin' I saw this girl today but I've known her like my hole life but its the first time I ever relized her true beauty and I wrote a song about how I feel its not really good but here it is anyway:  
  
First I get cold and hot  
  
Think I'm on fire, but I'm not.   
  
Oh, what a pain I've got, It must be love   
  
There's nothing I can do,   
  
All that I want is you.  
  
Look what I'm going through,  
  
It must be love It must be love, it must be love.  
  
I fall like a sparrow and fly like a dove.   
  
You must be the dream I been dreaming of,   
  
Oh what a feeling, it must be love Something is wrong or right,  
  
I think of you all night. Can't sleep 'til morning light,   
  
It must be love Seeing you in my dreams, Holding you close to me.   
  
Oh, what else can it be? It must be love It must be love, it must be love.   
  
I fall like a sparrow and fly like a dove.   
  
You must be the dream I been dreaming of Oh what a feeling,  
  
it must be love.  
  
Yea I know Kind of cornny but hey its alright. And today I smiled at her she's so pretty there wren't words for the moment.  
  
Your Friend,  
  
Phil  
  
May 7,2003  
  
Dear Journel,  
  
I like this girl ya see I smiled at her today she just kinda did noth thats a good thing right. Well I have no idea Idon't understand girls all I know is I like her. If you want to know I'm still hoping to be abducted (or however ya spell it cuz I can't spell) by ALIENS!  
  
g2g buh bye,  
  
Dil 


	3. May 7,2003

Chapter 3: May 7,2003  
  
*The Park*  
  
Kimi was sitting on the bench whatching the birds fly the flowers bloom. As you can probally tell its early spring. Wait ting for her friends! Lil came first but they didn't say anything they just enjoyed the view. Next was Susie same with her utter silence. And I bet you can guess who broke it.  
  
Angelica: Hey peoples!  
  
Kimi: Hey Ang  
  
Lil: Sup Angey  
  
Susie: Waz^ Ang  
  
Angelica: Well... Kimi who do you like its May 7th you promised to tell us today!  
  
Kimi: I'm still not sure if I want tell yet  
  
Just then the boys walked by but they didn't stop! They kept on walking Tommy smiled at Kimi she smiled back by the time he was outta sight she was gigling and had a very dreamy look on her face.  
  
All Three: Its Tommy!  
  
Kimi: How an you tell?  
  
Angelica: I don't know the gigling the dreamy look on your face!  
  
Susie: You should of told we all like him too!  
  
Lil: Yea Kim you know that!  
  
Kimi: I know I know but I wasn't sure yet!  
  
All three: Ok  
  
Susie: Lets hit the mall I have my shpping shoes on and thats what I'm ready to do SHOP!!!  
  
Lil: AH a girls best friend mall honey here I come.  
  
Kimi: Yea I'm ready!  
  
Angelica: And you know I'm commin'  
  
*The Boy's Walk*  
  
Phil: SSSOOO... Who is the lucky girl  
  
Tommy: What do you meen  
  
Chuckie: Hello Tommy we all saw you smile at one of the girls which one?  
  
Tommy: I don't think its the right time to say. I meen what if sombody hears and blabs it out. What ifahe doesn't like me!  
  
Dil: Almost every girl in the school like you. If the one you fallin' for is one of the only that don't then well thats that and you gotta pick a girl that does!  
  
  
  
Tommy: Maybe your right Dil I should go talk to her and ask her to... (he thought for anbout 2 minutes) I got it to Susie's Concert!  
  
Phil: Sounds like a plan!  
  
Tommy: Yea I hope she likes me!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
A:N/ Well the good stuff starts in the next chapter! Ok bu bye! 


	4. Askin' & Sneakin'

Chapter 4: Askin' & Sneakin'  
  
Kimi just got home from the mall with her hands full of new stuff. When the phone rang.  
  
Kimi: Hello  
  
Tommy: Hey... Um ya wanna take a walk?  
  
Kimi: Yea let me go ask Chuckie if he wants to come  
  
Tommy: NO just me and you  
  
Kimi: Ok.. I'll be waiting for you outside k  
  
Tommy: Ok see ya in a sec. Bye  
  
Kimi: Bye  
  
She hung up and started danceing happly around her room.' Me he asked Me ' She thought. She ran down stairs to wait for him. He was walking up about 3 min. after she got outside.  
  
Tommy: Hey   
  
Kimi: Hey  
  
Tommy: Lets go  
  
Kimi: Ok  
  
Tommy: Well you got a date for Susie's Concert?  
  
Kimi: No why?  
  
Tommy: Well cuz I wanted to know will you go with me?  
  
Kimi: Me! Of all the girls you can get your asking me!  
  
Tommy: Yea is that a problem  
  
Kimi: No I'd love to but I just can't believe you the Hottest boy in school is asking Me Kimi on a date!  
  
Tommy: Well believe it I was so scared to ask you I think I really do like you unlike most girls I date!  
  
Kimi: Yes I'd love to Tommy  
  
She gave him a quick kiss on the lips! And he walked her back home.  
  
May 8,2003  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
He asked ME out like on a date its the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me! I'm Going on a Date with Tommy Pickels!!!!  
  
Yours Truley,  
  
Kimi  
  
Kimi left after writting in her diary she went to Lil's to help her pick out an outfit for her date with DIL!!!!!  
  
Meanwhill in Kimi's room. Last time he saw he she was writting in her diary and was way to happy so he needed to know what it was so he diged threw her desk to find it when he finaly did he said why not read what happend from May1 to May8  
  
May 1,2003  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
All of the girls want to know who is my secret crush but I won't tell them I mean if they guess then they guess but I told them I'd tell them on May 7 So they stopped guessing but I not sure if I'll even know then well anyway g2g.  
  
Yours Truley,  
  
Kimi  
  
May 2,2003  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I tryed to tell him today but I couldn't get the words out I mean what if i scare him off and we won't even be friends so I didn't say anything.  
  
Yours Truley,  
  
Kimi  
  
May 3,2003  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
We went to the mall today Angelica bought the cutest outfit it was a black of the sholder shirt with sequint blue butterfies on and it came up so that it showed her belly botton whith a hip hugger bluejean skirt and some platform black shoes. Its ssoo.. cute!  
  
May 4,2003  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Me and Susie were at the mall picking out her5 diffrent outfits for the show. The first one was for 3 relly fast songs it was a pink tubtop with squent baby blue flovers on it with some hip hugger tight as hell jeans with platform pink and blue shoes, The second one was a breath taking black dress it was strapless and was slanted at the end with black platform shoes that was for 3 slow songs, The next 3 were just some costumes one looked like it was from the 70s one looked like it was from the 50s and one was just some jeans and a skirt! She's going to do great!  
  
Yours Truley,  
  
Kimi  
  
May 6,2003  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Sorry about missing yesterday but I had to much to do! Well I'm wereing a Spaggeti Strap lavander shirt with pink sworls and blue Jappaniess signs and a white mini-skirt! with lavander platform flipflops.  
  
Yours Truley,  
  
Kimi  
  
May 7,2003  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I saw him again today. He looked at me and smiled his breath taking smile and I felt weak in the knees. He is just so FINE! I was biting my bottom lip and gigling by the time he was out of sight. But my brother is his Best Friend and I'm one of his many best friends also. But sadly thats all I'll ever be just a friend.  
  
Yours Truely,  
  
Kimi  
  
May 8,2003  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
He asked ME out like on a date its the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me! I'm Going on a Date with Tommy Pickels!!!!  
  
Yours Truley,  
  
Kimi  
  
Chuckie: No nononononono He may be my best friend but I know as welll as the next guy what he does on dates! So Now I know my best friend likes my little sister!!! 


End file.
